Corrupted Light
by TrEiZi
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Some don’t even know theirs, what would happen when they found out? How would they react and how would it affect the world?
1. The Beginning of Novo

**ATTENTION: SUMMARY CHANGED.**

**First of all I don't own Spyro or else I wouldn't be writing a fanfic and also this story has more than just two genres but I'll let you sort them out.. Anyway this is my first fanfic so be nice ok? ;) Also I have only played spyro 1 - 4 several years ago and my Spyro 3 is missing so I might be a bit rusty on the Spyro "lore," anyway this fanfic takes place 2 years after the third one and 4 and up won't happen. By the way I've sorta already decided on the entire story but if I use any ideas from you reviewers I will mention it. A bit of a heads up, english is not my native language (it's Icelandic) so there might be spelling and grammar mistakes, if you notice one just let me know. I have no idea what the rating should be so I'll just throw in a PG, tell you how old the chars will be and give you the summary.**

**Spyro: 18**

**Elora: 18**

**Hunter: 21 (Don't start pestering me about the whole 2-2-4-7-5 thing, this is how I prefer to have it after all this is a whole different world we're talking about.)**

**Sparx: 18**

**Professor: 77**

**Bianca: 21**

**Sgt. Byrd: 31**

**Bentley: 26**

**Agent 9: 28**

**Sheila: 24**

**Moneybags: 42**

**Dolosus(my own character): Will be revealed later**

**Here's the summary:**

**Everyone as a secret. Some don't even know theirs, what would happen when they found out? How would they react and how would it affect the world? Spyro is one of those, he has a secret not even he is aware of and when he finds out this world will never the same. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Artisan world of the Dragon Worlds little baby dragons were playing around in the meadows chasing their dragonflies as well as watching them chase and gulp down butterflies in mid air. The children laughed and rolled around one the grass. But then the children stopped, their laughter dying out as they stared at a young purple dragon walking past them. However these were not the stares of awe but of fear and slight disgust for this was not the beloved light purple dragon known as Spyro who saved their world, Avalar and the Forgotten Realms instead there was the despicable dark purple dragon known as Spyro who demanded a reward for every act of "kindness" on his behalf. While some believe that the change in color is just his maturity others argue that it represents his soul and heart. The color of his scales was not the only thing that had changed, his size had increased as well, not much but if he were able to walk upright he'd be a few inches taller than Elora.

Following Spyro was his loyal dragonfly Sparx, whilst Sparx was far from happy with Spyro's attitude the reason he still followed him is due to his commitment to always look after him as well as the hope that one day he'll be turn back into being the same good old Spyro he used to know.

"What are you looking at?" Spyro asked the children in a harsh manner. They immediately averted their eyes trying not to make the dragon angry. Fortunately it worked since Spyro just ignored them and went on with his business.

_"Annoying little brats."_ He thought to himself forgetting all about the way he was when he was a kid.

"Spyro. There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Elora called to Spyro as she ran towards him away from a tunnel leading to a portal to Avalar.

"And now you found me so what do you want?" Spyro asked in the same harsh manner as before. Elora visibly flinched at the tone of his voice, she had never gotten used to his change, no matter how hard she tried.

"There's someone asking for you in the castle here in Artisan's, a male I think. I've been all over Ava..." She was cut of by Spyro who didn't want to hear anything about her search for him.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Second floor, east wing." Elora said looking down at her hooves saddened by his behaviour.

"I've got nothing better to do, might as well go see him." He said before walking towards the castle leaving Elora all to herself.

"If this is one of those fans trying to get an autograph I'll make sure they get the message this time." Spyro growled in annoyance upon arriving in the east wing on the second floor. "Is that really you?" A voice asked coming from his side.

Spyro looked towards the owner of the voice and found the one that had been looking for him, at least he assumed it was him since he had never seen him before. He was dressed in a hooded, dark brown cloak that covered his entire body, the edges of the cloak were lined with golden fabric and on that fabric were several symbols and runes unknown to Spyro.

_"Well, at least I won't have to search the entie east wing for him."_ Spyro thought.

"What do you want from me?" He asked the cloak figure.

"My name is Dolosus and I'm forever at your service, Novo." Dolosus kneeled before Spyro.

"You've got the wrong dragon, my name's not Novo but Spyro." Dolosus rose up before speaking.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know, that you have no idea of your true heritage?"

"Either that or you've gone insane." Spyro replied.

"Those blasted dragons, they must have known but yet the didn't tell you." Dolosus said annoyed.

"I hate being left out of the loop like that so whenever you feel like it fill me in." Spyro said cynically.

"Oh of course, forgive me. I just got a little sidetracked there." Dolosus removed his hood revealing a young tanned human face. He had dark brown eyes and short black hair. Once he walked up to Spyro the purple dragon noticed that he was about his size if he were able to walk on his hind legs.

"First of all your true name is Novo. That name was decided before your birth. Second you have powers hidden within you that need to be unlocked in order for you to defeat the evil rising in your homerealms."

"Hold on there, are you telling me that I have some sort of hidden power?" Spyro said in disbelief.

"That's true."

"I don't have time for this." Spyro then said deciding that the man was insane.

"Your realms are in danger and you're just going to walk away?"

"Pretty much. Even if what you say is true I don't see anything in this for me." Spyro replied annoyed.

"Believe me you will be rewarded. Power, gems you'll get it all just please help us." Dolosus begged Spyro.

"I'll think about it." Spyro said before walking away with Sparx close behind.

_"But first I need some confirmation."_ He thought trouncing through the hallways heading for the the elders' chamber. After having walked to the west wing on the 5th floor Spyro reached the enormous door leading to the elders chamber, he rammed through the door startling the 4 dragons inside.

"Spyro, what is the meaning of this?" An orange dragon by the name of Tomas asked him.

"What's my name?" Spyro asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Tomas replied annoyed.

"My REAL name." Spyro spat out.

"Wha...what are you talking about? That is your real name." Tomas said slightly shocked at Spyro's outburst.

"Why am I not convinced." Spyro stated more than asked. "Why have you never told me anything about my parents? Parents don't leave their children for nothing, WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"There are reasons why we haven't said anything, you have to trust us on this." An eldely yellow dragon called Titan said.

"Right now I trust you guys as much as I trust the ground to break my fall. But it doesn't matter if you won't tell me, I'll just get answers somewhere else." Tomas sighed as he watched Spyro head for the exit.

"They were murdered." That got Spyro's attention as he stopped just a few steps away from the door.

"Why?" Was the only thing he could say right now.

"That's enough Tomas." Titan growled, but Tomas ignored him.

"They were royalty, when they were alive we elders served as their advisors. But when you were but an infant they were killed and you were handed down to us for safekeeping. We figured that if we could keep your identity a secret your parents murderer wouldn't be able to find you." Tomas said in a sad tone.

"You didn't answer my question. Why were they killed?" Spyro said impatiently.

"We don't know."

"Then I'll just have to get answers somehwere else." Spyro walked out of the elders chamber and headed back towards the place were he last saw Dolosus.

"You didn't tell him everything Tomas." Another yellow dragon spoke up.

"I know Magnus. I just hope I've satisfied his curiosity enough. But I want to know who it was that told him."

"I think I know." Astor, a gery looking dragon said.

"There was a stranger in the Dragons Worlds, he bears the runes of the old kingdom on his clothing. I believe he may have told him. I heard that he had been asking around, looking for a purple dragon, Spyro." Astor explained.

"I want him brought before us."

"Tell me more. Tell me everything you know." Spyro said to Dolosus.

"Are you going to save you kingdom?" Dolosus asked.

"As long as you stick to your part about the reward and if you tell me everything about my heritage."

"Of course Nov...Spyro. I will tell you what I can."

"And by all means call me Novo, since that is my real name."

"Yes Novo."

"Excuse me for interrupting but the elders whish to see you." A young orange female dragon said to Dolosus.

"I'll be back soon enough Novo." Dolosus said before following the female dragon.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM?!?" Tomas's voice boomed over the entire chamber and probably thoughout the entire castle.

"HE DESERVES TO KNOW BUT NOW THAT WE'RE ON THE SUBJECT WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM?!? HE SHOULD MAKE THE DECISION WETHER HE WANTS TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HIS HERITAGE OR NOT!!!" Dolosus shouted.

"We were trying to keep him safe from whoever hilled his parents." Astor said calm which caused both Tomas and Dolosus to settle down.

"If you haven't noticed the boy's been fine untill know. He has probably seen more danger than you ever have." Dolosus said after having taken a few seconds to calm down. "What's that supposed to mean. If you knew anything about those events you'd know that he was the only one capable of doing anything." Titan retorted.

"Indeed but that does not change the fact that he did face those adventures and he has already made his choice, there is nothing more that you can do about it except complain about it." Dolosus said before storming out.

"What did they want?" Spyro asked Dolosus as soon as he returned.

"Oh, just wondering who I was and all that." Dolosus said bluntly.

"Are you kidding? I heard the yelling from here. I've never heard them scream like that, in fact I've never heard them when I'm outside the chamber."

"Alright, so they were a bit upset about me telling you who you were." Dolosus said.

"A BIT!?"

"Ok, a lot. At any rate if you are going to save your homerealms you need training."

"Training, why? I've been fine with my current abilities."

"Yes, but you need stealth as well for this quest. Tell me how stealthy are you?"

"Stealth I've never hed to use that."

"Then we'll begin tomorrow." Dolosus said before leaving.

The next morning Spyro was up unusually early, the sun had yet to even rise. But it was probably because Dolosus literally threw him out of the bed.

"Where's the fire." Spyro groaned lying on his stomach.

"Get up, your training begins now." Dolosus said holding a bucket of water over Spyro's head.

"Alright I'll get up." Spyro said once he noticed the bucket above his head.

"Very well then. Let's go outside and we'll review your current abilities." And with that the two of them walked out of the room.

_"I envy you Sparx. You get to sleep."_ Was Spyro's last thought before exiting the bedroom.

"Who or what exactly is it that's threatening my...homerealms." It was hard for Spyro to get used to the fact that he had been born in another world than the one he knew. "Well to begin with I should tell you something about you parents first. Your father, Fortis and your mother, Katai. They ruled the Dolus realms but as all leaders they had their enemies. One in particular held enough power to destroy the the entire world but your parents sacrificed themselves to stop him. It was at that point when the land had no leader various factions vied for control. The army was in disarray trying desperately to hold of the countless upstarts in the realms. At that time one group that called it self the Kashira or in common language the Head. They believed they were destined to rule the realms hence the name, the Head of the world. Right now they rule Dolus with an iron fist, crushing anything that gets in it's way. But as for your question the Kashira have been looking into the history of an ancient race that once ruled countless planets in it's prime but were wiped out by reasons unknown. They sought to unlock some of the machinery of the ancient race to guarantee their rule in the world. But they can't control them and right now they roam Dolus leaving destruction in their wake."

"So that's it? Just a bunch of scrapmetal, no powerful wizard or gnorc that's behind it all? That's a good change." Spyro grinned. "Just a mistake that needs to be corrected."

"Here we are." Dolosus said as they stood in the courtyard of the castle. "First I need to see how well you can fly."

"Uh, that might be a problem. I can't fly."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**My first chapter. I kinda feel good having finished it even if it is a short one You know it took me about 2-3 days to figure out that blasted title and even now I'm not sure about it. If you're going to review know that flames will be ignored, I prefer constructive criticism to help make my story better. And b.t.w. if any of you think I've revealed the plot too soon know that I have much more planned for it, that's all I'm gonna say about that.**


	2. It begins

**First of I'd like to thank Super Metal Sonic for being the first on to review my story, so thank you Super Metal Sonic. Now I don't own Spyro but boy would I like to, $$$.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you mean you can't? Hasn't anyone ever taught you anything about how to fly?" Dolosus said, shocked that the dragon who saved the world three times was unable to fly.

"No. They pretty much just taught me how to glide and that's it."

"But you do have experience with gliding right?"

"Plenty of it. I've been doing that almost every day for several years."

"Good, that means your wings do have some stength. Although it might take quite a while for your wings to gain the required strength to actually fly the best we can do now on a short time is polish your gliding skills if need be."

"Are you implying something?"

"Not at all. How high would you say that wall is?" Dolosus asked pointing at one of the walls surrounding the courtyard.

"A hundred feet maybe. Why?"

"Glide from there and stay in the air for 20 minutes then you can say that your good at gliding."

"Fine, I will." Spyro said walking back inside to get to the top of the wall.

"So I just glide for 20 minutes and then you'll agree that I'm good at gliding?" Spyro said upon reaching the top of the wall.

"I never said you weren't but yeah." Dolosus was sitting on a bench with a stop watch. "I'll time you. 1...2...3...Now." He pressed the button on the watch and at the same moment Spyro jumped and unfolded his wings, beginning his glide. Despite trying to delay making contact with the earth Spyro was relieved when he finally did since slowly falling can get dreadfully dull.

"How long was that?" Spyro asked as soon as he landed on the ground.

"Lets see, 15 minutes." Dolosus replied looking at his watch. "Looks like you've got some practicing to do."

"Oh come on that was more than 15 minutes it felt like an eternity from up there."

"Nevertheless you were only 15 minutes and I think I know why."

"Then tell me."

"You're wings are too stiff. You should loosen up a bit when you're gliding, but not too much just slightly so that they sorta open up like a parachute, that way they can catch more air." Dolosus lectured the dragon.

"You know it's kinda weird that a human is giving a dragon advice on how to glide. It doesn't seem natural."

"You better get used to it because for the entire day I'm going to be training you as much as I can. Stealth mostly."

"Whatever, I'm going to try again." Spyro said certain.

And so Spyro tried again and again and again. It wasn't as easy at it had sounded to glide for so long, even with his experience in gliding and every time he failed to stay in the air for 20 minutes or more he became more and more annoyed. However, after an hour of failures he finally hung in the air long enough.

"Looks like you're finally finished." Dolosus said cheerfully.

"Oh shove it." Spyro replied irritated. He wasn't all that happy about his performance.

"Please, forgive me." Dolosus said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know, for someone who's pledged his eternal servitude to me you don't sound very humble."

"What would you have me do? Grovel everytime I address you?"

"That would only degrade both of us." Spyro replied.

As Spyro said those words Elora walked in the courtyard.

"There you are Spyro..."

"The name's not Spyro anymore, it's Novo." Spyro said in a cold voice.

"_Novo? Where did that come from? Well, I'd better not question him about it, he seems quite annoyed already."_ Elora thought, sighing as she fiddled her fingers. "I was just wondering if you remembered the festival next week. The one to celebrate your victory over Gnasty the Gnorc." She said hopefully.

"Yeah, unfortunately I remember, you'd think they could just move on instead of constantly reminding each other that an under aged dragon was the only one capable of doing anything, whereas the adult ones just watched helplessly. Was there anything else you had to say to me?"

"N...no." Elora said sadly.

"Then why are you still standing here?" At this Elora flinched and walked out of the courtyard.

"You won't be able to go." Dolosus said once Elora was out of earshot.

"Why not?" Spyro asked puzzled yet relieved.

"Because we leave tonight so you can familiarize yourself with Dolus and there's also going to be a display of military power by the Kashira in next week, whilst the fact that the majority of their forces will be there makes it risky they will not be expecting an attack and most of the men will probably be drunk. With you in the lead we could deliver a devastating blow to the Kashira." Dolosus explained.

"Hold on there, I thought you said I was supposed to dispose Dolus of some scrapmetal, not take down a government."

"I must have forgotten to mention it. But we do ask you not only to rid the world of the abominations that threaten to destroy it but also the tyrant who doesn't care for his kingdom."

"Well, there better be some extra reward for that." Spyro said sour.

"Don't worry, there will be. But now that you've got the hang of gliding let's move on to the stealth part. Let's get inside for that part of the training."

"I have a question first. You said 'with me in the lead.' Does that mean that there's a group that's going against the Kashira?"

"Yeah, there is. We don't have a name as that makes it harder for people to gain information about us. People may call us many names but those are just born out of their imagination. You wouldn't believe some of the things the mind can make up." Dolosus said grinning to himself as if he was remembering something. Spyro however, dismissed it.

"Anyway we should get inside where there are more shadows so you can practice stealth." Dolosus said standing up.

"What is it that makes you so obsessed about stealth?" Spyro asked curious.

"I'm leading a small rebel group against an entire army. We don't have the numbers nor the resources to march headlong into battle and expect to win, so we have come to depend on other measures to get what we want. An individual who has mastered stealth can do more damage than a squad of soldiers." Dolosus explained as he and Spyro made their way down to the lower levels of the castle.

"So what's stopping the Kashira from training their own soldiers like that?" Spyro asked once Dolosus finished speaking.

"Oh, they have at least one squad of such specialists but they haven't been able to use them effectively against us since we have no definite base. Instead we have every component a normal base would have scattered around Dolus and we move those components around at least once every week."

They walked around the lower levels for a while trying to find a suitable room for the training. At last they found one deep within the castle. It was very dark in there, just a few torches on the walls and most of them were out. Along the walls were pillars a few meters apart from each other and the walls which gave ample cover.

"Now we'll begin your real training. The objective is to start in the shadows at the end of this room opposite to the entrance and get out without me seeing or hearing you. This should be relatively easy since there are plenty of shadows here. You can start whenever you like. Just remember that if you can hear yourself then there's a chance your enemy can as well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere inside one of the buildings in the Beast Makers realm three strange creatures were gathered around a table on which was a map of all the realms in the Dragon World. The room was small and dimly lit. The floor, walls and ceiling were as plain is it gets, no decoration, no paint, just plain rock. The creatures themselves were somewhat more diverse. They all had canine features of all kinds ranging from wolves to domestic dogs. But what made them so different were their human features as well and the fact that they stood on their hind legs. Their heads and legs were of a canine, while bristles of fur could be found on the elbows and the back of their hands and instead of nails these guys had claws.

"So, are we on schedule?" One of them said, his features were that of a timber wolf. He was clad in thick leather armor with a broadsword strapped to his back.

"We're ahead of schedule thanks to my 'motivations' Karalos." Another said, this one was wearing but a thin shirt and pants with a rapier hanging on his side. This one's canine's resemblance were of a fox.

"I'm well aware of your ways of motivation, Aras. How many automatons have they built?"

"Well over a thousand in the past month."

"And the golem? Without him the older dragons will tear our forces apart." The last one who looked like a jackal asked. He wore light leather armor and had a bow and a quiver on his back as well as a pair of daggers along his sides.

"We were having some difficulties collecting such large amounts of adamantine and without raising suspicion but it will be finished before the festival Uraike." Karalos answered.

"It better be, the master is already on the move, if we happen to run late there will be dire consequences for each and every one of us." A doberman looking character said stepping out of the shadows. Unlike the others his armor was far from light, it was comprised of a chainmail as the inner layer and covered with thick plate armor. A longsword was attached horizontally on his lower back.

"Feracir, what are you doing here?" Aras asked, his voice trembling slightly as he did.

"You better show me proper respect Aras or else I would have Uraike take your place. But to answer your question I'm here to ensure that you're doing your job and that you haven't been discovered." Feracir said looking over the group. Just looking into that guy's eyes caused them all to shudder.

"Of course not. We have taken every precaution to keep that from happening. But you must understand that it is close to impossible to stay hidden for so long under these circumstances." Karalos said.

"I'm well aware of that, after all kidnapping all that 'workforce' does raise suspicion. But I'd like to see how things are going so far rather than hear it from you."

"This way sir." Uraike said opening a hatch on the floor. Feracir wasted no time and jumped straight down where he saw thousands of creatures of all kinds working as if they're lives depended on it.

"I see you weren't lying. Things are going smoothly but where are the automatons?" Feracir said once the other three came down.

"Through that door." Aras said pointing to his left. Feracir opened the door and before him were over a thousand mechanical soldiers bearing cutlasses.

"Impressive isn't it?" Aras asked looking over the legion of troops.

"Indeed it is but where is the golem?"

"He's on the lower level but he's still under construction. No need to worry, he'll be operational in time."

"I think I've seen enough for now, so I'll just deliver my report now." Feracir said before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Finally the 2nd chapter is finished, I thought I was never going to get that out. This chapter was supposed to be longer but somehow it didn't work out.**


	3. A Tough trainer

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm working on it but I can't promise anything and I'm also trying to lengthen the chapters but as I said, no promises... However I do have this chapter ready for you so enjoy. And of course what would a fanfic be without the disclaimer? I don't own Spyro but I do own Dolosus and every other character I created such as Feracir and the rest of his race.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dolosus wasn't going easy on Spyro in his training which made Spyro both annoyed and glad. He was glad that Dolosus didn't look at him as a 'cute little dragon' as some of his enemies had before being burned to crisp, but annoyed that almost every action he made was proven to be wrong.

"Keep your wings to your sides, breath slower and deeper, try to keep your claws from the floor, don't rush, don't come any nearer than necessary and don't even think about breathing fire." Some smoke rose from Spyro's nostrils in his annoyance. It went on and on, constant criticizing on Dolosus behalf and Spyro was nowhere near getting out of the room undetected.

"You know, you can be really annoying when you want to." Spyro said.

"Oh and no talking either."

"_This is exactly what I mean."_ He thought whilst getting to the back of the room.

"_If I can get out, then perhaps he'll shut up."_

"It would be great if you could hurry this up a bit Novo, it's getting late and as I've mentioned we're leaving tonight so if you want to get any sleep at all then you better finish within the next 3-5 hours, otherwise we're leaving right after training."

Without trying to answer Spyro went for the door, sneaking through the shadows. He thought about everything Dolosus told him and kept his claws up and his wings to his sides. And this time he made it………….after 4 hours and 30 minutes.

"It's about time you made it. So you have about 30 minutes of sleep unless you want to continue." Dolosus said after Spyro finally managed to get past him.

"No." He answered quickly and sat down in the hallway. "I'll just sit back and relax for a while."

"Just be sure to meet me at the portal to Avalar in half an hour and if you want to avoid goodbyes and all that you shouldn't tell anybody. In fact perhaps it would be best if you left your dragonfly here in the Dragon World." Dolosus said standing over Spyro as he sat there on the ground.

"Sparx? I can't leave him, we've always been together on an adventure." Spyro protested.

"But the atmosphere in Dolus is different than from the other worlds. In order to survive there you'll have to drink a special potion prior to going there. I don't know whether Sprax could handle it as the potion forcefully adapts your body to the air in Dolus. Unless you're ready to endanger your friend like that I don't think he should come with us."

"I see then I'll leave him." Spyro said slightly disappointed, Sparx was the only one he cared about, even if it was just a little bit, beside himself nowadays.

"Good, but as I said I have to go. The potion is one of the things I must take care of I need to make sure it's been done right. After all, It wouldn't be good to figure out you had a flawed potion after you go to Dolus now would it?"

"Why can't you do it here?"

"It's too damp." Dolosus said before leaving through the nearest exit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deep in the forest of the Artisan world, where hardly any light touched the ground Feracir stood as if waiting for someone.

"So, how are things going?" A cloaked figure, it's voice male, standing in the shadows behind Feracir asked.

"They're going well master. The army of automatons is already well over ten-thousand."

"All of that matters not if we don't have the golem." The man interrupted.

"They said that it would be completed on schedule. Forgive me but I don't see why you're having us create these machines, I don't have a problem with the golem but these others. Don't you believe in me and my army?" Feracir asked bowing his head before the man.

"It is true that you Anubians are strong but if I am to control all of the Dragon Worlds I need a larger force in order to keep a firm grip on it, otherwise a rebellion could easily emerge without me knowing it and mindless machines do not falter at the mere mention of death." He stated casually.

"Are you accusing my people of being cowards?" Feracir barely managed to hold back, the Anubians were warriors who live for battle.

"Settle down, I did not say that, you think I would bother with them if they were. At any rate, tell your men to stop constructing the automatons, we have enough as it is, and finish the golem as soon as possible."

"I'll do that. But what about Spyro? He does pose a serious threat to your plan, why not just strike at him with all we've got and kill him?" Feracir asked.

"Now, now you already know how I plan to get him out of the way and besides he's not a threat to my plan in fact he's a very important part of my plan, killing him wouldn't be beneficial to me. Now, if that is all then I will be going. Make sure they stay on schedule." The man said before disappearing into the shadows.

"An important part of your plan, what are you scheming at?" Feracir thought aloud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Meet me at the portal to Avalar in thirty minutes he says. Well it's been fifty minutes now and not a sign of him."_ Spyro thought as he lay in the grass in front of the portal. _"The leader of a resistance and he can't make it on time. No wonder they need help."_ Spyro rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky he longed to be able to fly around up there, to feel the wind rushing past him while he raced through the clouds. _"I should be able to, after all I'm beyond that age. So why is it that I can't fly?"_ He thought as he saw a younger dragon flying around in the sky.

"Been waiting for long?" Dolosus said approaching the portal and snapping Spyro out of his trance. "Sorry I'm late the potion took more time than I thought."

"Let's just hurry up." Spyro said rising up.

"Yeah, yeah. But does this portal lead to Winter Tundra or some other world in Avalar?"

"Winter Tundra. Why?"

"Because the portal that lead to Dragon Shores is the one we'll be using to get to Dolus since it's the only one I've come across whose coordinates aren't locked. So we'll just set the coordinates, temporarily so nobody will follow us, to Dolus and then we'll be on our way. So let's go." Before Spyro could ask any questions Dolosus jumped in the portal and Spyro followed close behind.

As Spyro and Dolosus exited the portal and entered Winter Tundra in Avalar they were greeted by knee deep snow, at least for Spyro, and a raging blizzard. Before them stood the castle of Winter Tundra, the only warm and safe place in said realm. Not too many were up and about in this weather but a few trudged through the snow. Spyro had to almost dig trough the piles of snow, he wondered if it was just because of the storm that caused him to see it but it seemed as if Dolosus just walked right on top of the snow instead of sinking through. Spyro just dismissed it and carried on, eager to get to some place warm.

Inside the courtyard of the castle was the gigantic portal leading to Dragon Shores.

"You may not like this Novo but we're going to have to wait for about one minute or so before going in." Dolosus yelled, but even so it was barely audible in the blizzard.

"WHAT? Why do we have to wait?" Spyro yelled as well although it was mostly out of frustration rather than trying to be heard.

"Remember when I told you about Dolus's atmosphere being different from these worlds? Well, I took a potion before I came here in order to survive and we need to wait for its effect to wear of before entering. So right before the effect wears of you take one sip from this bottle and then we'll enter the portal." Dolosus took out a blue bottle and handed it to Spyro.

Even though it was just barely a minute the seconds seemed like entire minutes in this cold to Spyro. Dolosus on the other hand just stood at the panel besides the portal, ready to type in the coordinates.

"Drink it now, remember one sip is enough." He said as he typed in coordinates on the panel. Spyro took one sip of the drink and he was thankful for not having to take another, it was disgusting. He handed it over to Dolosus as he started to have difficulty breathing.

"Let's go." Dolosus said pulling Spyro with him into the portal

The trip through the portal was rough to say the least. Unlike other portal trips Spyro felt like his head was going to burst. Once the ride was over Spyro fell to the ground and gasped for air, filling his lungs to the brim.

"Are you alright?" Dolosus asked.

"Yeah, it was just a bit more rough than usual." Spyro stood up and looked around, there was noting but wasteland and canyons around him. It actually looked quite like the Peace Keepers realm except there was not a single person in sight.

"Well, Dolus is considerably farther and different from the other worlds you've been to and it could also be because we used this." Dolosus picked up a small ball like object made of metal with wires going from one point to another on it.

"What is that?"

"That is a, well you could call it a mini portal but that's not what Vires likes to call it. Anyway we'll just call it a mini portal, I've never been that good with all that scientific stuff anyway but I can tell you how it works…..roughly. Basically it acts as a one-way portal, meaning you can only use it as an exit after having entered another real portal, but it can be dropped anywhere which is why we used it. Had we appeared in a more crowded place the Kashira wouldn't have had trouble capturing us, but out here we're not in any danger other than falling of a cliff oh and maybe getting jumped by a wild animal. But other than that we should be safe." Dolosus said rather indifferently.

"_He can't be serious."_ Spyro thought. "You talk too much." He then said.

"And you talk too little so it evens out. Well then, shall we begin the second stage of your training?" Dolosus asked whilst drawing a katana from beneath his cloak.

"What do you mean second stage?" Spyro inquired eyeing the sword in Dolosu's hand.

"Combat of course, being able to sneak up to an opponent and deliver a killing blow without him knowing is all well and good but in case that goes wrong you need to know how to properly defend yourself. But since you are physically unfit to wield a sword in the proper manner you'll be learning how to use those claws of yours as a weapon, although they're quite short now they should grow besides it's tougher to master shorter claws which means you'll be a better fighter once they reach the appropriate length."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Spyro said with his mouth half open. "I mean fighting against an armed opponent with just my claws is absurd."

"Well you have fangs too as well as horns and a tail…"

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is that you could easily cut through them." Spyro explained, Dolosus sighed."

"You really don't know anything." Dolosus said resting his sword on his right shoulder while lazily holding it with his right hand. "Let me tell you something, a dragon's claws are about as tough as adamantine, the toughest metal there is and yours are especially tough seeing as you are the son of Fortis and Katai." Dolosus said as Spyro stared in disbelief at his claws. "If you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you." He then swung his sword at Spyro's claws as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DOING SOMETHING DANGEROUS LIKE THAT!?!?!?" Spyro screamed.

"Calm down, look there's not a single crack on them." He was right, not even a scratch.

"Well, if you're convinced then get ready cause this time I'll be aiming for your head." Dolosus swung his sword at the designated location and Spyro just barely managed to duck under it.

"_Damn, he takes training quite seriously."_ Spyro thought but was given no more time as Dolosus charged again and brought his sword down on Spyro. Spyro rolled out of the way. After getting up he looked at where he had been and found that the blade had gone several feet into the ground.

"_Looks like the scales won't offer much protection from that."_

"What's the matter Novo? All you're doing is evading, have you no combat ability whatsoever? Too bad, looks like this'll take more time than I thought." He said dashing towards Spyro ready to thrust his sword at him.

"If you're going to dodge, at least dodge it well." Dolosus said to Spyro thrusting his sword at him, surprisingly Spyro caught it with his claws.

"No, you're right; I can't become stronger if I just run away." He said breaking off.

"Learning quickly are we? In that case I retract my last statement, this might actually take less time than I imagined."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well, I didn't make this chapter that long because it has been some time since my last update. But I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I'll be able to finish the next one faster.**


	4. Magic?

**Now I really know how those with writers block feel. It seems that no matter how much I try, I can't get rid of it. Also I realize I forgot to mention Bentley and Agent 9 when I was listing everyone's age, but they're there now so you can check it out. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the chapter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 4**

Elora roamed through the corridors of the Artisan's castle. Something was off. Sure Spyro didn't like the festival and often disappeared shortly before but he always showed up at least two days before but never had he been missing for 6 days straight. Whilst Spyro had never liked the festival before but then it was for a different reason.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why do I have to go?" Spyro, whose scales were a light purple, asked Elora as they walked through Sunny Forest in Avalar.

"Because it's to celebrate…" Elora began but was cut off.

"I know that, that's why I don't want to go. What I did, what I do is for the sake of everyone. Not to get praised for it. Perhaps I shouldn't have saved the dragons in the first place, but then again a conversation with a statue is kinda one sided." He said jokingly and Elora couldn't help but giggle as the dragon smiled at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Where has that way of thinking gone to?"_ She wondered. _"At that time he was so pure and innocent, now look at him, wouldn't lift a claw to help unless someone threw him a bag of gems."_ It was sad to think about it, but it was the truth.

But now Elora couldn't worry over such things. She had to find Spyro before the festival would start. Sure it would go on without him and some would even celebrate the fact that he wasn't there but for others it would feel incredibly empty. Hunter, Bianca, Sparx, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, Bentley and Elora were those that always believed in him and hoped that he'd once again be the joyful and pure dragon he once was.

"_As if the large number of people missing wasn't bad enough, now we've got to worry about this."_ Over the past two and a half months people had been going missing at an enormous rate, even more so over the last month. Then there was also the fact that there was a slight adamantine shortage in various storages. Well, slight if you looked at them individually, but put together it was a huge amount. That alone didn't cause much of a panic as mistakes can be made, but along with the people missing it made the Elders nervous. There was no information on either case, no witnesses or evidence of any kind. If it was an organized crime of some sort, these guys were good. Not even Hunter could find anything.

As if that wasn't enough, people assumed the worst. That someone was kidnapping those people and stealing the adamantine and of course someone had to be blamed. Most believed it to be an organization, some blamed Avalar or The Forgotten Worlds whilst a few said it was all a conspiracy of the Elders to have absolute authority, yeah The Dragon Realms do have some nutty people. And as the ambassador of sorts representing Avalar this created a lot of trouble for Elora trying to work things out and make sure Avalarians aren't in any mortal danger while in the Dragon Realms and also for Bianca as she represents her world. However she being a former helper of The Sorceress people were naturally distrustful towards her making things even more difficult for her.

"You found him yet?" Hunter asked stepping into the corridor. He looked about 5 years older than he really was, probably due to the extensive investigation; it's deprived him of most of his sleep.

"No, but I bet I'll find him dozing off under a tree or something soon enough." She said. Hunter couldn't even manage a chuckle, in fact he may not have even understood what she said completely due to his drowsiness. "What about you? Have you found anything concerning those gone missing?" Elora preferred not to use the word kidnap even though it had become painfully obvious that was the case.

"Nothing, not a single witness, no evidence connecting anyone to anything." He said desperately keeping his eyes open. "I gotta go get some sleep." Hunter staggered along the hallway barely staying upright.  
Elora gazed through the window overlooking the Artisans world. All manner of preparations were being made in front of the castle just as the sun was setting, banners being set up, chairs and tables put into positions and several merchants setting up booths to sell their merchandise, Moneybags was selling permits to set up the booths of course.

"_Where are you Spyro?"_ She thought before walking down the hallway again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_What the hell? Is this guy really human?"_ Spyro thought almost loosing his footing when he dodged another strike from Dolosus.  
"You seem surprised Novo." Dolosus said panting heavily, picking up his sword. "Didn't think a human could fight like that?"  
"Not really." Spyro answered using the opportunity to relax slightly, he was breathing as heavily as Dolosus, if not heavier. Dolosus then rushed towards Spyro with his blade ready to pierce his head. Spyro barely managed to bring up his right front leg to parry the blow with his claws.  
"Never lower your defenses." Dolosus said following up with and upward vertical strike at Spyro's abdomen, but he managed to roll out of the way.  
"Come on, can't……we take…..a break?" Spyro asked hopefully between breaths.

"I suppose. After all we should be well rested for tomorrow." Dolosus replied sheathing his blade and straightening his cloak. "You've gotten a lot better these last six days Novo." He sat down with his back against a rock and rested his head on it.

Spyro, however, simply fell to the ground, welcoming the much needed rest. It wasn't just the training that was tough but having to go six days on nothing but lizard meat took quite a toll on the body. Spyro lay there not moving a muscle as just the thought of it sent waves of pain through his limbs, then he remembered that day when he and Dolosus were in Winter Tundra to go through the portal and he also remembered that he had yet to ask Dolosus about why he didn't sink in the snow.  
"Dolosus, are you capable of magic?" He asked and as he did Dolosus, who had his hands on the hilt of his sword, quickly gripped the hilt tightly, seemingly surprised.

"Why do you ask?" Dolosus's

"It's just that in Winter Tundra I sank to my knees in the soft snow, but you seemed to walk on it as if it was just solid ground beneath you." Spyro explained. Dolosus loosened his grip on the sword and relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm capable of magic." He said slowly with his stare fixated into the emptiness of the wasteland.

"So you're a wizard?" Spyro asked, looking into the wasteland trying to find what kept Dolosus's interest like that. Even though this place looked like the Peace Keepers realm it was still a lot emptier, there weren't any cliffs as far as Spyro could see, just an empty wasteland, a predator would have to be very well camouflaged in order to surprise anything in here.

"No I'm not a wizard, I'm just a man that can perform some minor magic tricks." Dolosus answered with a smile, he could practically hear the next question before it was voiced.

"Dolosus, what is magic exactly?" Spyro asked, as expected by Dolosus who just smiled and said:

"You complained about me talking too much before, well if you really want proper explanation you're going to have to put up with a lot more than usual."

"Then just hurry up and get on with it." Spyro said slightly annoyed.

"Fair enough, but first let me ask you something, why is it that when you were in the Dragon realms you seemed slightly more, well more arrogant, but now you seem a lot more tolerant. Why is that?" Dolosus asked taking his eyes off the wasteland and looked at Spyro.

"Because the people of The Dragon Realms need to realize that their hero isn't always there to save their sorry asses whenever something happens. And this festival is kinda sad really, I for one would not like to be reminded every day that every adult dragon in The Dragon Realms had to place their lives in the hands of a child." Spyro explained and surprisingly he found it slightly hard to get it out of his head, words that normally came naturally seemed quite persistent now. He was feeling really weird. "Am I supposed to feel this light headed?" He asked Dolosus.

"Despite the potion's ability to allow your body to survive breathing in the various chemicals in this atmosphere your body has to get used to breathing such thin air on its own."

"Then why am I feeling it just now?"

"I don't know." Dolosus said, and then quickly added: "But anyway you wanted to know about magic right? Then be prepared for a long speech."

"Oh goodie." Spyro said sarcastically resting his head on the ground, trying to get over this light headedness.

"Do you believe in the soul Novo?" Dolosus asked.

"Not really, I just find the whole idea that there's a special force within us that determines our personality and such weird." He answered, again finding it difficult to word his thoughts.

"Well, the soul is actually where the magic comes from. At that's what the source of magic is called. The basic of magic is to understand the connection between the soul, mind and body. For instance the more powerful your soul becomes the fewer limits your body has."

"What do you mean less limits?" Spyro asked confused.

"You see everyone has a certain limit that their body can't get past, no matter how much they train. However the stronger the soul gets the further that limit is pushed. But that only goes for those that have been able to make the connection between the soul and body. At that point there are two limits; the body's limit and the souls' limit. When soul reaches its limit the body takes over and that's when you start sweating and panting before you meet your true limit."

"But what about magic?" Spyro asked still laying on the ground completely exhausted.

"That comes from the connection between soul and mind, when you can materialize your soul's powers into the world. Some souls have special abilities along with the common powers of the elements and other have only a single ability, those souls usually have more raw power than any other soul in the world. Despite their often simple nature those souls are considered the most powerful. Mainly because it's immense raw power shields their user from lesser magical effects and almost everything is lesser compared to those souls. That effectively gives them nearly complete immunity to magic."

"That sounds scary. How many of them exist?" Spyro asked in awe, which was kind of hard to detect since his voice lacked almost all tone due to tiredness.

"So far there have only been two documented in history. Anyway there are also several common effects of being connected with your soul that even those guys have, such as the ability to feel other magic, a slightly prolonged lifespan. Then there's a perk that goes only to those with a connection between body and soul, they have heightened senses while those connected to the soul through their minds are wiser, more intelligent and quicker to think than normally." Dolosus explained, then went over it in his head to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "If you don't understand something then just ask. I'm not exactly the best person to explain these things to someone with no knowledge of even the bare bone basics, hell I'm not even good at explaining it to those that already most of it."

"Wait, are there some people who make the connection between body and soul but not the mind?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, and vice versa. It's actually more common than people making both connections."

"So which one did you make?" Spyro asked curious.

"I'm one of those that made both."

"But what about when you use magic, does that drain your physical strength as well?"

"No, while you drain you soul from doing physical tasks magic does not drain your body, but it does gradually lower the limit of the body to normal if you also have the connection between body and soul otherwise it has no effect on you."

"This magic thing is a lot more complicated than I had thought." Spyro said, and then all of a sudden he felt a jabbing pain in his head. He pressed his front legs on his heads as if that would somehow ease the pain.

"What's wrong Novo?" Dolosus asked gripping the hilt of his sword again.

"It hurts a lot." Spyro said, finding those to be the only words he could get out at the moment.

"Perhaps we overdid it during your training." Dolosus suggested. Spyro then felt the pain slowly fade away. He let his front legs fall to the ground relieved that the pain had subsided.

"Damn, that really hurt like hell." Spyro said panting a bit. Dolosus seemed relieved as well, letting go of his hilt and relaxing his shoulders, but just slightly.

"Perhaps we should go to sleep; the sun's almost set now." Dolosus said looking over at the horizon which could be seen easily due to the completely empty wasteland ahead of them.

"I guess that would be for the best." Spyro agreed, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander, slowly drifting to the peaceful sleep he so desired.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**At last this chapter is finished. But don't expect a new chapter anytime soon since there's a bunch of homework left for me to do, with more to come. Anyway I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**


End file.
